1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to woodwind instruments and, more particularly, to woodwind instruments with a tonal material attached thereto to achieve improved tonal characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Woodwind instruments are generally those in which sound is produced by blowing through a mouthpiece against an edge or a vibrating reed, and which the pitch is varied by opening or closing holes in the body of the instrument. Woodwind instruments differ from brass instruments in that generally the sound for brass instruments is produced by vibration of the lips as the player blows into a tubular resonator. Brass instruments need not be made of brass, and woodwinds need not be made of wood. Woodwinds may even be made of brass, as is, for example, the saxophone. Some examples of woodwind instruments include the saxophone, oboe, piccolo, basset horn, clarinet, bassoon, and the like.
Woodwinds typically have an inherent problem with maintaining the correct pitch. This problem is especially inherent in the saxophones. As the instrument ascends the scale, it deviates from its optimum pitch level. This deviation represents itself by becoming more sharp (i.e., at higher frequency than is desired). B flat tenor saxophones, for example, generally begin to deviate at F sharp (at the fifth line treble clef or 329.6 Hz, concert E) and then reach the highest point of deviation at a B above the staff (440 Hz, concert A). Many people, especially those who have been musically trained, are capable of detecting a difference in frequency between two separate sounds which is as little as 2 Hz.
Various instruments are more unstable than others. For example, the saxophone is more difficult to play as they are slightly unstable when played. That is, many notes will deviate a small amount from the desired pitch level (i.e., frequency) even though the correct keys are being depressed. As such, the saxophone player must adjust the pitch by altering their blowing technique to force the saxophone into the proper pitch.
The general configuration of the various instruments categorized as saxophones has not changed since its inception in the mid 1800's. For example, the tenor saxophone includes a U-shaped horn with various keys along the horn that are used to selectively cover tone holes in the saxophone. Each key is operated by depressing a lever or key against the tone hole. Some of the keys have conventionally included an insert formed from mother of pearl. The mother of pearl inserts were provided for decorative purposes and to provide a material that generally maintains its luster after extended use and subsequent wear, although mother of pearl does wear out eventually, whereas, brass keys tend to tarnish and actually physically erode over time.
Accordingly, Leblanc has disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,200, a musical wind instrument of the open tube type such as a saxophone having upstream and downstream ends, the combination comprising a hollow body having a plurality of tone holes therein substantially aligned axially of said body, alternate ones of said tone holes being of small diameter relative to the adjacent tone-holes, a plurality of tone hole closure members, one for each of said tone holes, pivot mounting means mounting said tone hole closure members from said body for pivoting independently of one another, means normally maintaining all of said tone hole covers in raised hole open position, and means including one-way drive means interconnecting all of the closure members for said relatively small tone holes such that movement of any one of said small tone hole closure members to hole closing position effects urging of all of said small tone hole closure members upstream thereof to hole closing position, all small tone hole closure members downstream thereof remaining in raised hole open position. The patent further discloses that the saxophone can have finger pieces faced with mother-of-pearl.
Another example of a saxophone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,540 to Carree. This patent discloses a saxophone having a key with an integral first lever extending outwardly therefrom, and that is pivotally mounted at an end remote from the key. A stop, disposed on a side of the saxophone opposite the key, has an integral second lever extending in a direction opposite the first lever and is pivotally mounted at an end remote from said stop. A third lever, coaxially mounted and commonly actuated with the second lever has an end portion juxtaposed the key. The key engages the third lever in operation to pivot the second lever to actuate the stop.
More recently, a saxophone is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0166434 by Liu. This application discloses a saxophone with a main body, a neck, a treble connection set, a connection rod, and a link set. The main body has a high G hole and a high F sharp hole. A high G button and a high G cover are connected by the connection rod. The neck has a treble hole. A treble cover is disposed on the neck. A helical tube is connected to the treble cover to surround the neck. A treble button is disposed on a lower end of the treble connection set. The treble button has a groove. A high F sharp button and a high F sharp cover are connected by the link set.
Saxophones are also the subject of several design patents, such as, for example U.S. Patent Nos. D419586 to Kuo, D411565 to Lee, and D374027 to Lee.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,456 to Momchilovich discloses resilient material and/or rubber O-rings that are placed at various predetermined locations to reduce unwanted sympathetic vibrations on musical instruments and firearms. This may improve the performance and sound of musical instruments and make them easier to play. The resilient material disclosed in this patent include rubber O-rings.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,965,832 and 5,644,095 to Davidson disclose an improvement to the tone and responsiveness of brass instruments that is achieved by holding pre-shaped pieces of damping material, preferably a waxy, hot-melt adhesive, pressed against surfaces of the instrument tubing sections such as valve casings and tubing sections at particular locations, to reduce sympathetic vibrations of the instrument structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 59,204 to Fiske discloses the interposing of rubber or another suitable elastic substance between the attachments of the main pipe with the bell of a wind instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,117 to Nagao discloses a ring fixing structure for a woodwind musical instrument. Rings are fixed around the elongated hollow bodies of the woodwind musical instrument, such as their joints and bell edge for reinforcing and ornamental purposes, grooves are formed, respectively, in opposite portions of the elongated hollow bodies and rings, and an adhesive of hot-melt-type is inserted and disposed in the grooves.
In addition to the above-mentioned problems, there exists a need to improve the inherent timbre problems of woodwind instruments, such as saxophones. That is, there exists a need to improve tonal consistency and evenness throughout the range of notes playable on a particular saxophone.
There is also a need to improve the tone quality, focus, clarity, character, warmth, centering, and depth of sound produced by a woodwind instrument.
What is needed is a woodwind instrument that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.